


romanticize

by eudaemonics



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Awkward Date, M/M, i'm so embarrassed by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't have an explanation for this. sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	romanticize

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have an explanation for this. sorry.

He couldn’t do anything about it; the huge and strong arms that lifted him and threw him over the koopa king’s shoulders, that is. He was far too weak and, well, there was a substantial size difference that rendered him unable to fight back. How Mario dealt with this guy was beyond him. But, all that aside, why exactly was he slinging over him over his shoulder like this— where was he planning on taking him?

“W - wait, what are you doing?!” Luigi cried out as he kicked his legs and hit his hands against the other’s shell in a futile attempt to wriggle free.

“Kidnapping you.” Was all Bowser replied with.

* * *

Being kidnapped by Bowser was nothing like what Luigi expected. If he treated all his hostages like this, he didn’t know why the princess would want to be  _rescued._  He wasn’t even sure if it could be considered a kidnapping, it was more like…he was a house guest that didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter.

Bowser took him into a grandeur dining hall and told him to sit in a chair and not move, he then went into a nearby room and did  _something_. Something Luigi clearly didn’t know, but whatever it was that he was doing was certainly noisy. He tried to talk to him every now and then, but every reply was laconic and it was impossible to uphold a conversation with him. Luigi eventually gave up and delved into silence.

He wasn’t mean. Didn’t lock him up in a cell, or cage, or anything. Didn’t try to kill him. It was strange and, admittedly, kind of frightening despite that Bowser hadn’t yet shown any sort of malicious intent. Frightening that he didn’t know what the koopa was going to do.

An hour passed, though it felt much longer to Luigi, and Bowser left what was apparently a kitchen with two plates of food, spaghetti specifically. The first plate was almost humorously large and was set in front of the seat across from him. The other was normal sized, but still held a generous portion of food, and put in front of him.

Luigi’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

“W - What’s this?” He asked meekly as Bowser took the other seat.

“Food.”

“Is it poisoned or something?” Though he asked that, he highly doubted Bowser would have actually told him if it was.

Bowser looked up from his own plate to shoot Luigi a glare, though a rather soft one it still made him jump nonetheless. “If you don’t want it, don’t eat it.”

“I will! I will!” Luigi waved his hands in submission, “But, I don’t understand _why_ you’re giving me food.”

Bowser looked off to the side and remained silent. Luigi only shrunk back into his chair. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked? The entire situation was weird— being kidnapped by your enemy only for him to give you food and  _eat with you_ , to boot? It wasn’t something that was a usual occurrence.

Finally, Bowser spoke up, but Luigi could  _feel_  his reluctance with his words. “My underlings said it’d be good for me if I got a date.”

A date. That’s what it was? Suddenly the spaghetti, dim lighting and candles made a lot more sense than they should have.

Honestly, Luigi wished he just kept his mouth shut and ate the damn food. A blush flared up in full force, all the way to his ears, leaving his face so hot that beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. With an index finger, he pulled on his collar and a pathetic  _oh_  fell from his lips. This was the first time he’d ever been on a date, and he was forced into it without even knowing what it was.

The two went into silence again, but this time it was painfully awkward.

Once more, it was Bowser who broke the silence. “I know, it’s a stupid idea, just—” he sighed and pushed his plate to the side to make room for his arms to cradle his head in his hands, “You can leave if you want.”

Every bone in his body told him to leave as fast as he could. Run, run and don’t look back. Even so, he offered Bowser a smile, though it quivered, and grabbed the nearest fork.

“It’d be a waste if I left without even eating!” Such nice words towards his enemy felt so odd on his tongue, “Besides, spaghetti’s my favorite, how could I refuse?”

He didn’t think he’d ever seen Bowser look so shocked.

* * *

“I read somewhere you’re supposed to walk your date home, but,” Bowser averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head idly, “I can’t exactly do that.”

Right. It’d be bad if anyone saw them walking together like that.

“Sì, I understand.” Luigi replied quietly, thinking of what words should be said before his departure.

What words would be appropriate after a date, he thought, reminding himself that he indeed just went on a date with Bowser, of all people. Perhaps no words were necessary. He reached up to grab the koopa by his head and pull him down, the other bent over in compliance with nothing short of a baffled expression.

Shyly, he placed his lips softly against Bowser’s cheek, which was immediately shaded with a pink afterwards.

“R - Right! I - I better be on my way then!” The embarrassment of what he had just done hit him, and he quickly bowed and uttered his goodbyes and turned away in haste.

But, before he set off for good, he turned back around with a sort of cheesy grin stretching his lips. “Let’s do this again sometime, okay?”

Strange, indeed. Bowser couldn’t fight the gruff chuckle that left him.


End file.
